


Take Me Home

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: Take Me Series [4]
Category: AEW, Adam Page-fandom, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Hangman Adam Page-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Meeting the Parents, Romance, adam asks an important question, cowboy, take me series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: Adam asks Emily a very important question... after she meets his parents.
Relationships: Adam Page/Emily King, Adam Page/Original Female Character, Hangman Adam Page/Original Female Character, Hangman Page/Original Female Character
Series: Take Me Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670956
Kudos: 1





	Take Me Home

_(GIF owned by cowboysht on Tumblr)_

“Are you sure about this?” I asked from the passenger seat. My whole body was tied up in knots thinking about what awaited. This was a big moment, one that I’d been nervous about since the second he’d brought it up.

Adam Page reached out to push a strand of my hair back behind my ear and smiled reassuringly. “I’ve already told you, Em. They’re going to love you. Just as much as I do.”

He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before hopping out of the truck. This time, I waited for him to come help me down. I didn’t think I could walk without falling over I was so nervous. Once he’d lifted me onto the pavement, I smoothed the front of my white ruffled lace top. What if I’d dressed too casually? What if they took one look at me in my jeans and boots and half jacket and thought that I wasn’t good enough for Adam? What if I’d dressed up too much? What if…

Firm, warm fingers curved along the side of my neck, the thumb brushing my jaw soothingly. “Hey, stop it,” he commanded. “You are funny and sweet and kind and beautiful to boot. I promise, they’re going to love you. And if they don’t… I’ll put ‘em straight.”

I laughed despite my nerves. There was a determined set to his jaw as he looked down at me. He looked so handsome in his faded blue button down, his blond curls sitting still a little damp on his shoulders. He threaded our fingers together before pulling me toward the restaurant. I squeezed his trembling hand with my own.

It was the only real diner in town, and we’d been in more than a few times over the course of our relationship. So it was no surprise when the hostess greatest us by name. She smiled at us, smiling nervously in my direction.

“This is it, yeah?” She took a deep breath, as if she was the one going through this whole thing. “They’ve been here a few minutes. Already got ‘em set up in a booth near the back. Good luck!”

I grinned back at her, squeezing her offered hand as I went by. The wedding band on her hand let me know she’d done this whole thing at least once and had come out the other side.

Adam stiffened beside me when we turned the corner into the dining room. An older couple sat in a booth against the back wall. The woman had fair blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. The man beside her looked like an older version of Adam, with short hair a few shades darker than his wife’s.

He stood up when he saw us coming. “Adam,” he said, pulling his son into a quick hug. Then he turned his attention to me. “You must be Emily King.”

I felt dizzy. Only the steady presence of Adam next to me kept me from falling straight over. “Mr. Page.” I replied, holding out my hand to him.

Adam’s father took my hand and gave it a firm shake. “Call me Stephen,” he said, grinning. “This is my wife, Carol.”

She made to scoot from the booth, but Adam waved her back into her seat. “Don’t get up, Mama,” he said playfully. She gave her son a big and bright smile that spoke of complete and utter indulgence.

He gestured me into the booth and slid in beside me. The moment he settled in he slid his arm around my shoulders. I was surrounded by his warm, sweet, sharp scent, and it calmed the nerves that were itching through me. Adam kissed my temple and pressed his cheek against the top of my head.

“So,” Carol Page said, watching us from across the table. She smiled as she looked us over. “You’re the girl my Adam keeps going on about.”

I blushed, feeling like I was grinning like an idiot. “I don’t know about that.”

“Mama!” Adam said quickly. When I glanced up at him, he had a goofy grin on his face. His cheeks were a faint pink as he looked from me to his mother and back again. He ran his hand nervously through his hair.

“Hush,” she said softly as the waitress came by for orders. Adam looked sideways at me, mouthing _sorry_. I smiled and leaned against his side. He stroked his fingers up and down my arm. The moment the waitress was gone, Carol put her attention right back on us. “Now, what do you do, Emily?”

I beamed, feeling confidence spilling into me. “I’m a teacher. Kindergarten”

Carol glanced at her son and then back at me. “So, you like kids?”

Adam put out his hand. “Mama, no. We’re not having this conversation right—”

“I love them,” I said, cutting him off.

***

Adam threaded his fingers with mine as we walked across the lot to the truck. My heart was still pounding in my chest as we waved goodbye to his parents. The entire night replayed in my head repeatedly, wondering if there was anything that I’d done or said that would make them turn against me.

“Do you think they liked me?” I asked quietly as we stopped on the truck’s passenger side.

He leaned back against the door and pulled me into his arms. “Em, the second you told my mama that you liked kids she was sold on you. And if Mama likes you, Daddy is right there, too.”

Adam brushed his fingertips along my cheek, tucking my hair behind my ears. He tipped my jaw up and kissed me with a soft, joyful smile on his lips. Warmth spread through me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my fingers toy with his hair. When he leaned back to look at me, his grin was big, and his eyes were the brightest blue I’d ever seen.

“Everybody approves,” I said quietly, looking up into his smiling face. I slid my palm over his cheek, feeling the soft scratch of his beard against my skin.

“Yeah, they do,” he replied, his forehead coming down to rest against mine. There was something about the tone of his voice and the earnestness in his eyes that made my pulse jump into my throat. “But it wouldn’t matter if they didn’t.”

I smoothed my hands down the front of his shirt, flattening the collar. “It would, and you know it. If your Mama didn’t like me…”

Adam shook his head and kissed me again, this time to keep me from talking. He mumbled against lips. “She does. Daddy does. Matt and Nick and Cody and Kenny think you’re great. And the horses love you.”

I licked my lips and felt heat rush through my limbs. He snatched me closer, his fingertips digging tight into my hips. My breath caught in my chest when he turned and trapped me between him and the truck. “I love you, Em. And I can’t go another day without… I want to wake up every day with you beside me. Come live with me, please?”

He nuzzled his nose against my cheek and pressed soft open-mouthed kisses along the side of my throat. “Come with me,” he plead against my skin. “Come back to the ranch, to the house… to stay. Make it home. _Our_ home.”

The world spun beneath me. Adam cradled my face in his hands, his blue eyes watching me with desperation. I curled my fingers around his wrists and nodded slowly.

“Okay,” I said with certainty. My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, but I knew that this was _what_ I wanted. That Adam was _who_ I wanted.

His smile was a supernova. Bright and lingering and enough to make it seem like I was staring directly at the sun. He let out a shout that echoed through the lot as he snatched me up and swung me around in a circle. I didn’t think I’d ever seen him so happy.

***

The last box had been unpacked. Adam had made trip after trip back to my little apartment in town, loading down his truck with my furniture and possessions. I’d met him at the door each trip, smiling a little brighter when I saw his red face and the sweat soaked curls against his neck. But he never complained, even as he hauled heavy furniture up the stairs or into a hastily cleared out storage place in his shed. He’d just smile and kiss the side of my head as he passed by.

We sat in the swing on the front porch, both cradling Mason jars of sweet tea as the air filled with the sound of cicadas. Lightning bugs wafted up out of the grass and curled into the sky as I put my head on Adam’s shoulder. I was curled up beneath a blanket beside him. He had his bare feet flat on the porch to push us back and forth.

“What is your Mama going to think about this?” I asked, brushing my fingers along the line of his palm.

He chuckled and took a deep drink of his tea. When he looked back at me, he had a soft smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. “She’ll be diggin’ out Grandma’s ring from Daddy’s safe if I know her.” My heart skipped a beat. “That woman’s been tryin’ to get me hitched since I got out of college.”

I threaded our fingers together. “Life with you isn’t going to be boring, is it, cowboy?”

Adam kissed me softly. “Nah, miss. I reckon it won’t be.”


End file.
